


Doors

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Character Death Fix, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 06:02:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8434420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Alex complicates relationships.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own 'X-Men' nor am I profiting off this.
> 
> Written for the prompt 'honeymoon night'.

"How do we lose a door?"

Alex groans, lifting the covers higher over his face. Pieces of wood cover their bedsheets and floor with splinters hanging from his hair. A flutter of pride settles in Darwin's chest at the sight of his lips, flushed pink and swollen. Purple bite marks dot his chest and neck. 

"I was aiming for the phone." He murmurs, "It wouldn't stop ringing."

Ten minutes, he thinks as he glances at the bedside clock. Ten minutes for Alex to come down with a food poisoning and destroy a door. 

"Is this whole thing ruined already?" Alex lowers the blankets, anxiety creeping into his face as his eyes flicker around the room. 

"We can use it as an excuse to upgrade our room from Charles. Besides, it turns out the store did have cherry flavor like you wanted."


End file.
